O cavaleiro Arion
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Shiryu precisa cumprir uma missão junto com um ex-cavaleiro.


**O cavaleiro Arion**

Era um visitante incomum, com jeito e aparência de europeu. Aproximou-se de Shiryu e de Shunrei um tanto tímido, sem demonstrar hostilidade. Talvez por isso o cavaleiro não se colocara à frente da companheira, de forma a protegê-la do estranho. Esperou, calmo porém atento, até encará-lo frente a frente.

"Boa tarde, estrangeiro. O que podemos fazer por você?"

Contudo, o homem franziu o cenho, buscou desajeitadamente por um papel dobrado no bolso e o mostrou. Nos ideogramas, anotara o nome da região de Rozan e o do cavaleiro. A curiosidade do rapaz foi despertada, assim como a desconfiança. Contudo, manteve-se calmo e apontou para si mesmo, dizendo ser Shiryu. O visitante sorriu e respondeu, no grego utilizado no Santuário.

"Ah, que bom. Não falo chinês, mas precisei vir. Meu nome é Arion, cava... ex-cavaleiro, da constelação de Indus, categoria bronze. Vim por indicação da própria deusa Athena."

Shunrei podia não falar grego, mas reconhecia a língua pelas lições que Shiryu recebera do mestre. Afastou-se um pouco, já temendo o pior: que uma batalha levasse o seu Shiryu para longe dali. Quando isso ocorria, ele mudava de personalidade, virava quase outra pessoa, focada unicamente nas batalhas e no dever. Aquele Shiryu era um que a machucava por dentro, por mais gentis que fossem suas palavras.

"Você tem alguma prova?"

"Tenho. Esta carta, enviada com o selo da própria deusa. Veio endereçada a Shiryu, o cavaleiro de Dragão."

O selo era aparentemente verdadeiro. Shiryu observou o envelope cautelosamente sob todos os ângulos antes de abrir. Queria ter certeza de que o tal Arion não mentia. Quando quebrou o selo, não teve dúvidas. Sentiu um pequeno fragmento do cosmos de Athena esvair-se da carta e percorrer-lhe o corpo, suavemente. Não havia prova maior do que aquela.

A carta estava escrita em japonês. Apesar de ter o selo do Santuário, não se tratava de um assunto oficial, pois todas as ordens de missões deviam ser redigidas em grego. Shiryu leu, releu e depois fitou Arion, um tanto indeciso. Dizia a mensagem para dar a Arion um motivo para ser readmitido no Santuário. Contudo, aquele não era um cavaleiro que tinha se desligado do templo de Athena por vias legais: era um desertor.

Nas regras do Santuário, todo desertor devia ser punido com a morte, sem chances de redimir-se. Todavia, Saori resolvera dar uma chance àquele homem que já beirava os trinta, desertado há quase dez anos. Pedia na carta que o levasse para cumprir uma missão a fim de provar sua lealdade ao Santuário. Mas como Shiryu podia concordar com aquele ato se o sujeito tinha passado tanto tempo longe da vida de cavaleiro?

"Arion... É um desertor."

Como se tentasse recuperar o respeito perdido, o estrangeiro respondeu, afobado:

"Sim, mas olhe... Eu estou disposto a dar a minha vida à Athena e ao Santuário! Eu juro que serei um cavaleiro até a morte, até depois de morrer! Eu quero lutar e morrer pela deusa, proteger as pessoas, ser um guerreiro de novo! Dê-me uma chance, por favor..."

Shiryu não se deixou convencer pelo ex-cavaleiro. Para ele, traição era traição, covardes não eram dignos de serem cavaleiros de Athena. Não interessava se aquele era um guerreiro mais velho do que ele. Não era a idade que determinava a competência de um cavaleiro.

"Se palavras convencessem, você não precisaria provar nada. Não acho que desertores devam morrer, mas também acredito que não mereçam uma segunda chance."

Arion calou-se, e Shiryu continuou:

"Eu farei o que a Athena me pediu, mas porque sou seu cavaleiro. Se quer me provar algo, prove com suas ações. Partiremos daqui a uma hora. Aproveite para descansar da viagem."

Voltando-se a Shunrei, disse, em chinês:

"Shunrei, tenho que viajar por uns dias. Preciso cumprir uma missão para o Santuário."

"Entendo...", respondeu a garota, baixando o olhar. "Você... volta assim que puder, não é?"

"Acho que não é uma missão difícil."

Era costume do rapaz nunca dizer se voltaria ou não. Tinha vontade de falar que voltaria são e salvo, que tudo estaria bem; mas antes de tomar o fôlego e dizer as reconfortantes palavras, pensava de novo, sentia desconforto, um incômodo já velho conhecido, de quem mentia e escondia do outro a maior verdade existente em sua alma.

Shunrei não escondeu a tristeza nem insistiu na pergunta.

"Eu vou preparar um lanche para vocês dois. Esperem uns quarenta minutos que termino tudo."

"Obrigado, Shunrei."

Notando a tristeza da jovem, que retornou para casa, Arion comentou, em tom sincero.

"Cavaleiro, realmente sinto muito por incomodá-los deste jeito. Eu juro que não o faria se não precisasse de ajuda, sabe... Realmente me perdoe."

"Você não tem culpa. Shunrei fica preocupada sempre que saio em missão."

"Isso é normal... Minha esposa também ficava preocupada do mesmo jeito. Eu sempre precisava dizer a ela que voltaria são e salvo depois da batalha. Pelo menos devolvia o seu sorriso."

"Você sempre mentia para ela?"

"Eu não mentia. Eu sempre voltava."

"Mas não tinha certeza no momento em que dizia. Você dava-lhe esperanças que provavelmente eram falsas. Isso é mentir."

"Pode ser... Mas eu aprendi nesses anos, meu rapaz, que nada neste mundo é certeza. Nunca sabemos quando vamos reencontrar alguém. Então, quando você sai para pescar e diz à sua bela namorada que a verá no almoço, não está sendo totalmente honesto, porque nunca sabemos o que o futuro nos reserva. Veja o meu caso, por exemplo... Eu estava fazendo um serviço de mercearia na cidade onde morava, perto do Santuário. Era um trabalho pequeno, só pra ganhar um dinheiro extra, sabe...? Disse à minha esposa que voltaria à tarde, antes do jantar. E olha que eu sempre fui um homem sério, que volta para casa sem tropeçar no bar... Nunca faltei com a palavra. Podia até ter contratempos, mas sempre ia direito pros braços dela. Então... Voltei no mesmo horário de sempre, ansioso pra vê-la... Mas nunca mais a vi. Já estava no Hades... E eu pensei: hoje devia ser apenas uma réplica de ontem e de anteontem e dos outros dias... Por quê? E nesse dia eu me senti mentiroso. É por isso que digo: diga à sua garota que voltará logo e arranque dela um belo sorriso, mesmo sem saber se é mentira ou não. Isso é o paraíso para qualquer cavaleiro."

Shiryu calou-se. Ainda tinha receio em dizer que voltaria para Shunrei.

-------------------------------------------------------

Mesmo sendo um desertor, Arion mostrava-se um homem bastante educado e honesto para Shiryu. O rapaz não sabia até onde era verdade na imagem que era passada a ele, mas tinha desenvolvido por aquele homem certa simpatia, talvez pela maneira calma de conversar e pelo comedimento, próprio dos cavaleiros mais tímidos. No entanto, sempre tinha algo para falar.

À medida que avançavam ao interior, menos povoados encontravam. O local da missão era num ponto completamente deserto do mapa regional, onde havia pouquíssimas vilas. Assim, na terceira noite de viagem, tiveram de acampar no mato. Arion atiçava a lenha da fogueira, olhando os peixes atravessados em varas assarem lentamente.

"Eu preciso agradecer-lhe. Mesmo tendo vindo até aqui por causa do pedido da deusa Athena, eu quero agradecer. Como cavaleiro, você tem o direito de me matar, mas não o fez. Muito obrigado."

"Não é porque você decidiu ter outra vida que merece morrer. Mas traidores, sim. O que não concordo é que desertores voltem a ser cavaleiros. Você sabe, cavaleiros não podem ser tão volúveis."

"Eu sei disso", sorriu Arion. "Você pode não acreditar, Shiryu, mas era um cavaleiro incrível quando tinha a sua idade. Apaixonado pela justiça, dedicado, sério... Pensando bem, era exatamente igual a você!"

"Eu jamais desertaria", respondeu Shiryu, secamente.

"Sim, eu sei. Somos diferentes, isso eu sei. Todos somos. Eu deixei o Santuário porque... por causa das circunstâncias da morte de minha esposa. Foi tudo muito estranho."

"Estranho? Por quê?"

Arion olhou para as sombras da mata sem ver, recordando enquanto falava, como um narrador de uma história existente apenas em sua mente.

"Porque ela nunca fez mal a ninguém, Shiryu. Era alegre, jovem, talentosa, honestíssima... Nunca fez nada de errado do tipo de merecer a morte. Ela era um tanto alienada com a profissão, uma pintora genial, que vivia para a arte. Sempre teve muitos trabalhos no Santuário... Inclusive, eu a conheci num desses trabalhos. Ela estava lá, pintando alguns quadros para cavaleiros. Ela me contou que começou quando apenas um cavaleiro a requisitou para decorar sua casa... Outros logo reconheceram seu talento e também pediram encomendas... Assim, ela já estava há dois meses lá. É claro que eu não podia deixar a chance passar e também encomendei um quadro. E outro, e depois outro..."

O cavaleiro riu baixo, fungou e limpou o nariz antes de continuar.

"Ah, ela era linda, em todos os aspectos. Eu gastei todo o meu dinheiro com os quadros dela, mas depois Naia o devolveu com a promessa de pagar com a minha fidelidade. Foi assim... Então... Ela sempre fazia um monte de trabalhos para o Santuário, inclusive com pinturas de painéis religiosos... Na época quando ela trabalhou na sala do mestre... Foi depois disso. É, ela era mesmo genial. Passou um mês trabalhando num painel da entrada do salão do mestre, e eu acompanhei o processo todo. É curioso como a minha única vez na sala do mestre tenha sido em virtude da minha esposa, não acha? Bem, assim são as coisas para um mero cavaleiro de bronze... Pois bem, passamos um mês nesse trabalho, um mês muito divertido, apesar da correria. Meu garoto tinha um ano, ainda era bebê de colo. Pode imaginar o que seja cuidar da esposa trabalhando e do bebê ao mesmo tempo, não? Mas voltando ao assunto, depois daquilo, tudo voltou ao normal. Voltamos para casa, e eu voltei a trabalhar como marceneiro, só no período da tarde, depois do treinamento. Depois de quase uma semana do término do trabalho do Santuário. Minha esposa tinha começado um quadro novo e estava realmente muito animada com a possibilidade de fazer uma exposição..."

"Arion", disse Shiryu, cortando-o. "Pode ir direto ao ponto, por favor?"

"O quê? Ah, sim, me desculpe. Quando conto uma história, vivo-a de novo. Bem, naquele dia, disse à minha esposa que voltaria antes do jantar. Nós nos despedimos como sempre. Fui trabalhar, tudo ocorreu normalmente. E... quando voltava para casa, senti um cosmos. Voltei correndo, encontrei minha casa completamente destruída, minha esposa coberta de sangue e um cavaleiro de prata, com a missão de puni-la. Foi assim... tão rápido e horrível... Eu perguntei-lhe qual fora o crime de minha esposa, e ele simplesmente me respondeu: 'não sei, só estou cumprindo minhas ordens'. E eu não podia me rebelar e lutar contra ele... Não porque aquele era um cavaleiro de prata, mais forte do que eu... É porque aquele cavaleiro era meu amigo: Timothy, cavaleiro de Dorado. Inclusive, já jantara conosco, na minha casa, na época em que minha esposa estava grávida. Ele até tinha trazido um presente para o bebê. Soube depois que ele pediu aposentadoria do Santuário. E como ele já tinha certa idade, seu pedido foi aceito, e depois saiu de lá. Mas eu... O que eu ia fazer? Continuar a servir ao Santuário depois de ter a esposa assassinada sem razão? Se sua companheira, aquela delicada chinesa, fosse assassinada dessa forma, ainda assim manteria sua fidelidade ao Santuário? Diga-me com sinceridade, Shiryu."

"Você não voltou ao Santuário para saber o motivo?"

"É claro, mas eles só disseram que ela cometeu um crime imperdoável ao mestre. Era tudo que sabiam. Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta, Shiryu. O que faria se o Santuário assassinasse a sua companheira? Continuaria servindo a ele como cavaleiro?"

Shiryu calou-se. Sinceramente, não sabia o que faria se tal absurdo ocorresse. Se fosse um caso isolado, rebelar-se seria um exagero. Arion sorriu com o seu silêncio.

"Eu sei que não existe resposta fácil. Eu também levei muito tempo para tomar a decisão. Mas enfim, decidi fugir do Santuário, levando comigo o meu filho. Eu não estava disposto a morrer pelos mesmos que mataram a minha esposa e largar o meu garoto num orfanato. Foi assim que virei um desertor, aquilo que vocês têm a obrigação de executar..."

"E por que você quer ser readmitido no Santuário?"

"Você me olha torto, desconfiado... Eu não busco a vingança, Shiryu. Já se passou o tempo em que desejava esmagar o Santuário pelo assassinato de minha esposa. Hoje, só penso em lutar por uma boa causa. Meu filho cresceu forte, já sabe sobreviver sozinho e não precisa mais de tanta proteção. Eu devo agora retornar ao Santuário e começar de novo. Porque devo isso a ele."

"Não entendi."

"Foi há alguns meses. Meu garoto vive se metendo em encrencas quando não estou olhando, um verdadeiro diabinho. Parece comigo, quando tinha a idade dele. Num desses episódios, ele teve a vida salva por um cavaleiro. E por coincidência, pelo assassino de minha esposa. Por um momento, não soube o que fazer. Mas eu estava tão aliviado por meu filho que o convidei novamente ao jantar, como nos velhos tempos. Nesse dia, soube que ele tinha se aposentado depois de matar minha esposa, pela vergonha. Agora, vagava pelo país, trabalhando onde podia e seguindo os princípios que herdara dos cavaleiros. Mesmo sem armadura, ajudou o meu filho num desfiladeiro que cavaleiro nenhum podia menosprezar. Sabe, qualquer cavaleiro de prata, se ali caísse, morreria. O gesto para com meu filho, o profundo respeito que tinha por mim e pela minha esposa, trouxeram de volta a amizade perdida. Então ele me disse para dar uma segunda chance ao Santuário, que não havia mais um mestre e que a própria Athena comandava os cavaleiros. Eu fiquei desconfiado de início, mas depois percebi que ele de fato queria que eu me reintegrasse. E nessa época, o meu filho estava aprendendo a controlar o cosmos. Tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo, como se o destino me dissesse para retomar o meu passado. Foi tudo tão repentino que resolvi voltar. Falei com Timothy, escrevi uma carta para a própria deusa e ele retornou com duas cartas: uma mensagem da deusa para mim e outra para você. Minha carta dizia para vir procurá-lo, realizar uma missão e retornar ao Santuário com o meu e o seu relatório. Se eu for aceito, terei minha armadura de volta; se eu não provar minha capacidade e fidelidade, serei executado. E mesmo que falhe, pretendo ir até o fim com esta proposta."

"E o seu filho? Ficará sozinho se for executado?"

"Ah, Attis não mais precisa de uma babá. Já tem cosmos, já sabe se defender. Além disso, Timothy me assegurou que cuidaria dele caso eu fosse executado. Vai ser um cavaleiro no futuro, muito provavelmente. E eu... Eu acho que já está na hora de mostrar ao menino que vale à pena ser um servo de Athena, por mais tortuoso que seja o nosso caminho. Eu quero ser um exemplo a ele. Não vou fugir desta vez. Será que você acredita em mim, Shiryu?"

Shiryu caiu no silêncio, virou os peixes nos espetos lentamente, como se tentasse ganhar tempo para formular uma resposta, e fitou Arion.

"Como eu disse, suas ações me dirão se merece ou não ser readmitido no Santuário. Mas... Agora entendi suas ações e seus motivos. Entendo por que Athena lhe deu mais uma chance e por que devo cumprir esta missão. Assim o farei."

"Você é como ela descreveu na carta", respondeu Arion, sorrindo. "Justo e imparcial."

-----------------------------------------------

O solo da vila indicada na carta de Athena estava negro e rígido feito um carvão. Shiryu observou o solo com calma, tirou um torrão do chão e quebrou-o entre os dedos. Nada daquele pó nasceria bem. Arion, estupefato, caminhou até o local onde seriam as plantações.

"Por todos os deuses... Foi um incêndio? Será que um incêndio deixa marcas tão profundas na terra? Quero dizer, eu nunca presenciei um incêndio, mas imagino que não seja tão terrível quanto isto... Só sei que viver num lugar assim não rende absolutamente nada... Shiryu, a deusa escreveu algo especificando esta missão?"

"Não muito. Apenas que alguém desta vila desrespeitou um deus, ao espalhar veneno na terra."

"Na terra, você diz... Acha que pode ser Géia? Eu me lembro de ter visto um caso semelhante, em que os homens espalharam veneno nas plantações, afastando animais, insetos, qualquer ser vivo, por uma extensa área. Eles exageraram tanto na dose que o veneno feriu e enfureceu Géia. Ela fez com que nenhuma planta crescesse mais sobre aquele lugar... Para aplacar sua fúria, fiz um ritual de purificação para cada habitante e depois destruí todo o veneno que vazava para o seio da terra. Bem, é verdade que não funcionou, mas tive um trabalho do inferno."

"E o que você fez?"

"Na verdade, foi Géia. Ela enviou aos homens um javali gigante, do tamanho de uma casa. Era um bicho terrível, mas diferente. Era todo prateado. Ele era absolutamente magnífico, mas mais forte que cem tratores. Ah, como eu apanhei naquele dia. Lembro que foi quando conheci o Timothy. Ele me ajudou a acabar com o javali e nós dois fizemos um ritual para apaziguar a ira da deusa. Só depois daquilo conseguimos terminar a missão. Foi uma data memorável aquela, que bela caçada!"

"E acha que isto é causado por Géia? É diferente do seu caso."

"Eu não teria tanta certeza, meu rapaz", respondeu Arion, sorrindo. "Não sou muito poderoso, mas meu cosmos é muito sensível. Eu posso descobrir de onde veio a energia que assolou esta terra, rastreá-la como um detetive. É uma técnica extremamente útil, na luta e fora dela. Vejamos..."

O ex-cavaleiro fechou os olhos, queimou o cosmos por alguns segundos e tocou o chão.

"É... É bem lá no fundo... deve ter sido Géia mesmo... Bem, se é assim, a primeira coisa que devemos fazer é acalmá-la com rituais."

"E como é o ritual para aplacar a ira da deusa?"

"Bem... Não é nada muito complexo. O ritual de purificação precisa ser feito por um sacerdote, mas eu também posso honrá-la de outras formas, sabe? Se for mesmo Géia, o ritual mais simples é este aqui: você tira a adaga da sua família, se for de origem nobre, ou uma que recebeu o trato de um sacerdote e faz uma oferenda. Na época, tive de procurar um templo pra isso, porque sou filho de um soldado de baixo status. Mas hoje eu trouxe a adaga. Não é lá muito chique comparada à dos ricaços, mas também serve... Veja, minha esposa trabalhou no cabo dela e o esculpiu todo. Quando falei que precisava de uma lâmina assim, ela achou ruim porque essas armas abençoadas pelos deuses deviam homenageá-los com alguma coisa. Então ela passou a noite em claro, esculpindo o cabo da adaga... Não é um símbolo de minha família, mas eu pretendo passá-la ao meu garoto um dia. É especial para mim."

Arion tirou a adaga que trazia presa no cinto e mostrou a brilhante lâmina.

"Veja como está bem conservada. Faço questão que continue assim. Nós, cavaleiros, não podemos usar armas, por isso esta lâmina aqui é mais um enfeite do que qualquer coisa. Mas quando quero pedir algo especial para os deuses, uso sem dó. Bem, o tal ritual é assim... Para tudo precisamos de um sacrifício. E se for para Géia, devemos dar nossa oferenda no seio da terra. Faço assim: cavo fundo, com as mãos, até a altura dos cotovelos."

"Você está bem acostumado com rituais e oferendas, não?", comentou Shiryu, vendo-o cavar o chão.

"É... não muito, porque já faz muitos anos. Ah, que saudade daquela época... Eu fazia um ritual por mês, para Deméter, para pedir proteção ao meu casamento e ao meu lar. Que época... O ritual dela era parecido com este... Bem, não quero entrar em muitos detalhes. A lâmina precisa correr, precisa cortar. É assim: ela passeia pela mão e, nesse momento, toda a dor deve ser ignorada."

Shiryu olhou para a palma da mão de Arion, marcada por uma profunda cicatriz, ou várias cicatrizes sobrepostas.

"Por quanto tempo você foi casado?"

"Por quanto tempo? Vejamos... Eu me casei com Naia em abril... Foram dois anos... e três meses... não, quatro. É, dois anos e quatro meses. E em todos os meses, pedi proteção a Deméter. Pensando bem, é incrível que minha mão não tenha se partido em duas, não é?", comentou, rindo. "Acho que é porque a deusa sabia que precisaria desta mão hoje. Pois bem, é assim que se pede aos deuses. Você corta a mão assim, fundo, para soltar bastante sangue. Deixa vazar, formar uma poça... Assim..."

O sangue, de início, foi absorvido pela terra. Arion não parou, e logo uma poça rubra foi formada. A mão abria e fechava, junto com o ferimento, sem se importar com a dor.

"Este é o meu sacrifício, grandiosa deusa, Géia, mãe generosa... Assim peço o seu perdão e a liberação de seu seio o leite dos homens. Grande deusa..."

A reza se seguiu por vários minutos, enquanto o sangue preenchia, aos poucos, o buraco cavado manualmente. Quando se deu por satisfeito, tirou do bolso algumas sementes e jogou-as no sangue. Em seguida, empurrou a terra com as mãos e enterrou tudo, restando uma lama escura na qual ele manteve a mão cortada.

"Meu sangue é parte de mim, é parte de tudo o que sou porque ele corre por todo o meu ser. Pelo peito, no coração, nos sentimentos, pelo cérebro e todo o conhecimento que carrego, pelas mãos calejadas de guerreiro, pelas cicatrizes de antigas batalhas... Além disso, meu sangue também corre nas veias de meus pais, de meus ancestrais e de meu filho, a semente que deixo para a vida. É por isso que meu sangue é um bom sacrifício. Quando você dá o seu sangue, você entrega a sua própria vida, seu passado, presente e futuro. A planta que nasce desta semente, alimentada de meu sangue e do seio de Géia, é o contrato que fazemos no ritual, que cresce e vira uma sombra protetora na vila. Quero dizer, é isso que penso. Não sou nenhum estudioso dessa coisa de fazer rituais aos deuses. Para terminar, derramo neste contrato minha própria alma, ou seja, o meu cosmos, fruto do que sou antes de ser..."

O brilho do cosmos passou à terra cultivada, de forma tranqüila, sem ser breve nem intensa como um golpe. Um broto surgiu e rompeu a terra, de folhas vermelhas, como se um mês da vida daquela semente fosse resumido num curto vídeo de poucos segundos.

"Está aqui. Esta é a prova que Géia nos enviou, a resposta ao nosso perdão e o contrato do ritual. Agora só esperamos. Se ela ainda está descontente, é porque espera outro ritual ou o conserto de alguma coisa."

"Só olhamos para este broto crescendo?"

"Sim. Não demora muito. É o seguinte, Shiryu: se nascer uma flor vermelha, dizemos que a missão está cumprida; se for branca, assuma postura de batalha e prepare-se para uma bela caçada."

"O quê?"

"Apenas observe", disse Arion, sorrindo. "Exatamente como na última vez..."

Tal como Arion dissera, a planta cresceu, criou rubras folhas em vez da costumeira cor verde. Quanto mais crescia, mais espantosa se tornava. Contudo, o que surpreendeu Shiryu foi o botão, tão branco quanto a neve. Arion afastou-se e assumiu postura de batalha.

"É agora! Prepare-se!"

O botão cresceu, cresceu, cresceu... até alcançar um metro de largura. Shiryu não sabia se a chamava de magnífica ou de horripilante, de tão enorme e assustadora, sem perder a beleza. As pétalas unidas da frente abriram-se um pouco, e um cosmos irradiou-se pela fresta.

Um rugido, uma movimentação estranha dentro daquele casulo. De repente, a cabeça peluda de um leão branco surgiu, exibindo na raiva as presas pontiagudas que jamais foram usadas. O gigantesco corpo saiu espremido da flor, caiu no chão, envolto cosmos, e cresceu mais um pouco. Estarrecido, Shiryu não pensou em atacar, apenas pensava no quão surpreendente era aquela cena.

"Da última vez era um javali...", comentou Arion, nem um pouco contente, "um leão é sinal de que a deusa realmente ficou brava com os homens."

O leão parou de rugir e fitou-os com os olhos brilhando de cosmos. Não os atacou, nem se mostrou dócil. Olhou em volta e encontrou a vila, do outro lado do campo devastado, com as casas de madeira mal conservadas. Soltou rugido baixo que se tornou alto e logo se cessou, ao mesmo tempo em que se lançou velozmente na direção das casas. Tanto Shiryu quanto Arion saíram ao seu encalço, desesperados. Aceitavam qualquer coisa, menos envolver inocentes naquela missão.

"Como na última vez! Miserável...", comentou Arion. "O javali fez o mesmo, correu feito um doido contra os homens que ofenderam a terra! Temos que impedi-lo!"

Shiryu queimou o cosmos e lançou o Rozan ShouRyuuha, que foi habilmente desviado pelo felino. Do outro lado, Arion também lançou um golpe especial, que o leão também evitou enquanto corria. Apesar de ser um animal, possuía a inteligência de um humano para lutar.

"Miserável... Arion, como o seu amigo fez para pará-lo na última vez?"

Desta vez, o ex-cavaleiro não respondeu, o que era um milagre. Arion era o tipo de homem que abria o coração e a boca, sem medo de falar. Continuou correndo, com o olhar concentrado, preparado para defender-se, mas sem atacar. Disse, então:

"Shiryu, você consegue atrasá-lo? Não consigo correr mais rápido do que ele. Eu só preciso que você me dê uma vantagem na corrida!"

"O que pretende fazer?"

"Não tenho tempo para isso! Faça isso, por favor!"

Apesar da irritação, Shiryu não perdeu mais tempo. Queimou o cosmos, correu mais rápido e saltou nas costas do leão, que não se abalou: continuou na mesma velocidade. Para pará-lo, atirou um golpe de cosmos no pescoço do animal. O leão berrou de dor, sacudiu-se da tentativa de derrubá-lo do lombo, e acabou se descuidando na corrida. Arion correu adiante, queimando o cosmos, sem revelar a intenção. Parou no meio do caminho, explodiu o cosmos e criou uma barreira de proteção.

"Leão de Géia! Se quer passar, terá de me matar antes!!"

Sabendo que a única forma de passar por aquele obstáculo era matando o seu criador, o leão abriu a enorme mandíbula, cheia de cosmos divino. Arion não se moveu. Estava de braços abertos, com o cosmos a queimar, completamente vulnerável por ter de concentrar-se na barreira.

"Pare, Arion!", gritou Shiryu. "Pare! Ele vai arrancar a sua cabeça assim!"

Contudo, o guerreiro não se moveu. A mandíbula cerrou-se em seu ombro esquerdo, os dentes perfuraram o peito e as costas, esmagando as costelas. E Arion não se moveu: agüentou a dor, abraçou o gigantesco corpo, usando toda a força e cosmos para detê-lo ali. Disse, enquanto se esforçava para detê-lo:

"Está com fome, garoto? Está com raiva? Pois venha e me coma. Eu ofereço o meu sangue a você. Não mate as pessoas, só eu já basto, leão. Elas erraram, eu sei, eu sei disso. Mas elas vão se acertar. Pode me devorar."

"Arion!"

"Não faça nada!", respondeu ele, notando que Shiryu queimava o cosmos para ajudá-lo. "Está tudo sob controle!"

O bramido do leão diminuiu, mas não sua fome. A mandíbula soltou o ombro, mas atacou o abdome de Arion, que não se defendeu. O ex-cavaleiro caiu, e o felino pôs-se a mastigar a carne e a abrir inúmeros ferimentos no tronco. Ao mesmo tempo a língua limpava todo o sangue do cavaleiro. Chocado, Shiryu reagiu novamente com o cosmos, mas Arion gritou, em meio aos gemidos de dor:

"Não o interrompa! É o único jeito!"

Quando Arion perdeu a consciência, coberto de ferimentos, o leão calmamente soltou-o, cheirou-lhe os machucados e olhou para Shiryu. Não mais exibia o cosmos da deusa. O sangue de Arion, sugado ao longo do ataque, foi logo transferido à pelagem, que se tingiu da cor alaranjada característica dos leões. Sem mais o espírito de luta, o animal caminhou lateralmente, mantendo distância de Shiryu até se ver num local seguro. Em seguida, correu e desapareceu entre as árvores.

Quase que instantaneamente, a flor murchou e caiu, a planta voltou a crescer e a engrossar o caule, até se tornar uma fabulosa árvore vermelha de dez metros. Nos galhos, surgiram botões e flores vermelhas, o sinal do perdão da deusa.

-----------------------------------------------------

Arion despertou entre gemidos numa das cabanas da vila. Shiryu esperava sentado na outra cama do cômodo, comendo um prato preparado pelos moradores.

"Até que enfim acordou."

"Ah... Meu corpo inteiro dói..."

"Não me surpreende. Aquele leão te mastigou como um cachorro que destroça um jornal. Voltou cheio de buracos. Mas eu não entendi... O que era aquele leão?"

"O gatinho branco tinha sido enviado por Géia a fim de absorver o resto de sangue que ela desejava como oferenda para perdoar a ofensa dos humanos. Ele viria para a vila, atacaria os moradores sem parar, até ter bebido todo o sangue. Como ele estava protegido pelo cosmos da deusa da Terra, a única forma de um cavaleiro vencê-lo era entregar o próprio sangue para salvar os inocentes. Foi o que Timothy fez naquele dia. É o que fiz hoje."

"Mas você sabia exatamente o quanto de sangue ele beberia de você?"  
"Não. Na verdade, eu nem esperava sobreviver. Já não sou tão jovem quanto antes, já vivi bem. Se não pudesse ser reintegrado no Santuário, ao menos morreria tentando, protegendo as pessoas... Eu pensei assim."

"Entendo... Tome, isto é seu."

Shiryu entregou-lhe um envelope fechado, o relatório requisitado a todo cavaleiro depois de completar uma missão.

"Vai dizer que não fui forte o bastante para matar aquele bicho?"

"Eu só disse a verdade. Que eu reconheço e recomendo a reintegração do cavaleiro de Indus, Arion, pelo sucesso na missão. A terra já está voltando ao normal e algumas gramíneas apareceram sob a árvore que plantou. Eu disse que cumpriu a missão de forma surpreendente e muito nobre, Arion. Espero que isto o ajude a recuperar seu título e sua posição. Você merece."

Arion respondeu com um sorriso sincero e os olhos marejados:

"Obrigado, Shiryu..."

"Não fiz nada por você. Minha decisão foi imparcial. Volte para o Santuário quando estiver curado. Os moradores me prometeram cuidar de você. Precisa de mais alguma coisa de mim?"

"Não... Ah... Não, espere, preciso sim."

"E o que é?"

"Eu já não tenho a oportunidade de fazer isso... de dizer para alguém especial que vou voltar em alguns dias, que a verei para o jantar... Eu não tenho mais raiva do que aconteceu no Santuário, com a minha esposa. Mas eu sinto a perda dela. Eu não consigo aceitar que você simplesmente ignore algo que sempre valorizei, a minha vida toda. Fazer uma promessa de retorno... ver o sorriso de Naia... Eu sempre dizia para ela quando voltaria, ou que iria voltar. E no calor da batalha, quando eu achava que não poderia cumprir a promessa, pensava nela e extraía do meu espírito mais um pouquinho de cosmos. O que estou querendo dizer é... Você, que é mais poderoso do que eu, não deveria ser tão fraco a ponto de recusar uma promessa àquela garota. Não sei se reparou, mas ela estava a ponto de chorar antes de sairmos, sem um sorriso, nem nada. Eu só vou lhe pedir isto, e juro que é a última coisa que lhe peço: diga a ela que voltará quando for sair, mesmo sem saber se é verdade. Verá que muita coisa mudará em seguida. Faça isso... antes que a não-promessa de voltar se cumpra, como aconteceu comigo, com Naia... Naquele dia..."

Shiryu viu a lágrima de Arion escorrer até a fronha e tentou olhar para qualquer outro lugar.

"É um bom conselho. Eu vou tentar."

Arion sorriu, sabia que o cavaleiro não mentia.

"Nós nos vemos no Santuário qualquer dia desses?"

"Com certeza", respondeu o cavaleiro de Dragão.

Fora uma missão simples, apesar do susto do leão. Shiryu partiu logo em seguida em direção a Rozan, de volta para Shunrei. E de certa forma, voltava transformado. Se para ele era tão difícil exteriorizar, para Arion era mais que uma necessidade. Falar de promessas vãs e verdadeiras, de um passado que trucida, de um acontecimento corriqueiro. Tudo aquilo passava pelo coração mudo do cavaleiro de Dragão, oprimia-o por dentro. Talvez... na próxima vez... diria a Shunrei que voltaria com toda a certeza, na esperança de que fosse uma verdade.

-------------------------------------------

*FIM*


End file.
